Heaven & Earth
by AutumnSkyy
Summary: Lana often fantasized about it; taking what Oliver treasured most before she went. It would be the perfect revenge. A final end to the cosmic joke. But could she? Of course, she did not hesitate to try and end her life when she was still growing inside of her. Why was now any different? Because she adored Lana, because she trusted her, because she called her "Mama".
1. Ch 1- Neglected

**Heaven & Earth**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS

**A/N**: So amongst the many ideas I have for the Lana/Oliver paring, I wanted to try this one and see how it works out. I already worked with little Johnny, so I wanted to work with a little girl next and see how that plays out : ) Hopefully you guys enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**- Neglected

**BOSTON, 1967**

Lana was awaken by the piercing cries of a child. Her eyes opened slowly to greet the same dull basement ceiling that greeted her every single day. It took her a moment to process where the crying was coming from. She had dozed off so suddenly. Lately, it had seemed as if she barely had any energy to do anything. But it wasn't like she did anything all day anyway. Still, the depression weighed her down heavily, drowning her deeper and deeper in to a black ocean. There was the sound of a door bursting open followed by quick heavy footsteps down stairs and before she knew it a voice was barking her name. Lana's eyes wandered to the source of the sound but she was still dazed from her heavy slumber. She looked up at him confused. His angry brown eyes bore in to her with so much accusation and desperation. And Lana knew what was coming. A good scolding followed by a lecture on parenting. Lana knew she wasn't being a good mother. On the contrary, she had no interest in being a good mother. She held no emotional connection to the child that cried for her. She was but a mere reminder of her shitty reality. And when she looked in to those big innocent brown eyes she felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Lana, are you listening to me?" he ordered. Lana landed her eyes on him. Oliver Thredson. The man who had raped her, impregnated her and now kept her prisoner. In his arms he held the tiny baby girl. Only but a year old. She was quite the beauty with fair skin, chocolate brown hair, big brown eyes adorned with long lush lashes and pink plump lips. But her beauty did nothing for Lana. It didn't even raise an awe. And at that moment the little girl cried in frustration. Her tiny fists flew to her closed eyes in means to comfort herself.

"Lana!" Oliver snapped. The child cried louder.

"What?" Lana answered him.

"Did you not hear her crying?" He demanded. The anger clear in his voice. But Oliver was always angry with her. Ever since the baby was born he could not get Lana to peak interest in the child. For the first days of her life he had to force Lana to feed her. She just had no interest in being a mother. She had completely rejected the child and that alone filled Oliver Thredson with a rage that would make a storm seem like a cup of spilt water.

"No." Lana answered meekly. She sat up and rubbed her temple.

Oliver sighed, "I asked you to watch her while I worked."

Lana didn't answer. She didn't even know why Oliver insisted on her spending time with the girl alone. It had been an entire year and still there was nothing. Oliver closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. His patience was growing thin. No matter how much he forced and begged Lana, he could not get her to show the slightest interest in anything- not even their daughter. It was as if she had given up on life itself. "Lana," he opened his eyes. The storm had calmed if only a little. "Are you listening?"

Lana closed her eyes and mentally rolled them, "Yes, Oliver, I heard you." She had become quite cheeky. But the again she always had a lot of pluck.

"Then why didn't you hear her?" He placed the baby on the bed. The baby crawled to Lana's lap and placed her tiny hands on hers. She looked up at her mother and nestled herself against her desperately trying to find comfort in her arms. "She was crying for you."

Lana sighed softly looking down at the girl, "I dozed off."

"Lana, she could have been hurt." He pressed.

"But she isn't." Lana looked down at the little girl who looked up at her with calm eyes.

Oliver smiled at the little girl, "She adores you, Lana." he said softly.

Lana knew he was right. The little girl was crazy about her even though Lana barely gave her the light of day. And deep down she did feel bad for the child. But the feelings ceased to stop when she looked at her darling face. She had her father's eyes. The eyes of Bloody Face. Lana just couldn't find it in herself to love her. "Well, the damage is done." Oliver said plucking the little girl in to his arms once more. She whined and raised her arms to Lana, "Ah!" she cried.

"I"ll bring her back later and maybe then you could at least attempt to show some interest in her." Oliver said coldly and took the child. The baby girl spun around in his arms, her arms outreached to Lana crying for her all the way up the stairs. He shut the door closed behind them followed by the sound of the lock.

Lana was once again left alone. She pulled her knees to her chest. The heavy chain that hung from her cuffed ankle followed after her. How could she begin to love a child whose father was a monster? Who had been conceived from rape? Lana didn't think she could. She wished Oliver would stop insisting on it. But she also wished he would release her from her prison. There was no reason to keep trying. She had given birth to his child already. She had fed her (against her will) and given her the warmth she needed in her first weeks of life (against her will as well). What did Oliver want now? It had been almost two years since he took her out of Briarcliff. Two very long years. She would even welcome death at the very moment. Perhaps then she could join Wendy and finally find bliss.

xxx

Lana sat on the soft white shag rug of the basement floor. Her back was against the bed and her eyes drifted off in to nothing. Noelle was four feet away sitting on a colorful blanket playing with her toys. She grabbed a block in each hand and hit them against one another. She baby babbled to herself; gibberish only she understood. Noelle was beginning to speak a lot. There was so much she was eager to share, specially with her mother.

"Ma ma ma" She said over and over as she hit the blocks against each other again. She then looked to Lana, "Mama!" She called out to her and raised a block in the air. She was fifteen months now and much to Oliver's pride and Lana's horror, her first word had been just that, "Mama".

But Noelle was completely delighted with her new word. It was a name for the person she adored most- next to her father of course. "Dada" followed soon after and Oliver swooned with joy. He picked up his little girl high in the air above him and praised her. Lana was sickened by the scene. But Noelle giggled excitedly as she looked down at her father, her eyes bright with happiness.

"Ma ma ma ma!" Noelle said trying to catch her mother's attention, "Mama!"

Lana snapped out of her trance and looked to the girl. When her eyes landed on her Noelle kicked her chubby toddler legs and giggled in completely delight. She then went back to her blocks. Lana looked from the child to the door on top of the stairs. Oliver was away in his study typing away at his work. Lana was astonished that Oliver (who distrusted her entirely) could trust her with what he adored and cherished most in the world. It would be so easy to grab a pillow and smother the girl. Perhaps upon seeing his child's dead limp body, Oliver would kill her in his rage. Lana often fantasized about it. She would take what he treasured most before she went. It would be the perfect revenge. A final end to the cosmic joke.

Lana's eyes landed back to the child. Noelle looked at her and smiled then continued to play with her blocks. Could she really smother her? It would be so easy, so simple and over in a matter of seconds. But it was the look of utter trust in Noelle's eyes that made Lana hesitate. Of course she did not hesitate to try and end her life when she was still growing inside her. Why was now so different? Because now she was a tiny person with her own personality, thoughts and actions. Because she adored Lana, because she trusted her, because she called her "Mama". She laughed and smiled and was beginning to form words. It made Lana that much more aware of her existence as a person and not a parasite growing inside her. Each passing day she learned something new and adapted to it. And with each passing it made it that much harder.

And Oliver knew that. He knew Lana could not end the life of a child. That's why he left them alone together in the basement. To let Lana squirm in her own hate and desperation. He wanted her to think of him when he was away. He wanted his eyes always watching her so she would not forget for a second. And even though Noelle had his eyes, she held an innocence in them that had been lost in Oliver a long, long time ago.

Noelle carefully stood to her feet and wobbled to Lana. At her last step she fell forth landing on her lap. Lana was surprised and looked down at the little girl who smiled up at her.

"Mama." She cooed and handed her a block.

Lana looked at it for a moment and then took it. Noelle giggled excitedly, happy to share with her mother. She then placed her tiny dimpled hands on Lana's arm and held herself up once more. She took two feeble steps closer and looked down at the other block in her hands. She baby babbled again as if telling her mother what she thought. She then looked in to Lana's eyes and smiled shyly.

But Lana didn't smile at the child, nor responded to her gibberish. She just starred at her trying to ignore the parts of herself she saw in her. Indeed Noelle had her father's eyes but she had her mother's smile. Still, it was a smile Lana had not seen on herself in a very long time. The only time she saw it was on Noelle but she tried to ignore it as much as possible. Noelle baby babbled again and made her way in to Lana's arms nuzzling against her. Lana became rigid at her touch and the night Oliver lay above her flashed before her eyes.

Lana closed her eyes and imagined herself far away in a different life. In a life where her child do not exist. In a life where monsters did not exist.


	2. CH 2- Birth

**Heaven & Earth  
**

**A/N:** I want to thank those of you who have reviewed/followed/favored. I seriously enjoyed reading all of your reviews! And I'm glad this story has gotten good reviews so far, so thank you very much.

**Chapter 2**- Birth

**BOSTON, 1968**

Oliver was the one who named her Noelle. Of course, he was the one to do so. Lana had no absolute interest in the matter; she could care less what the child was called. Lana never even spoke her daughter's name for the first months of her life. She refused to give Oliver that satisfaction. She also wanted the child to learn how to live without her. Even if she wasn't absent physically from her life, she would be emotionally. But the years passed, one after the other, and Lana remained in her never-ending struggle.

The little girl she had worked so hard to detach herself from, only clung to her tighter.

And she would be a liar if she didn't notice how much the girl had been growing. Lana remembered the scrunchy little thing she held in her arms for just a few seconds; tiny, red and sticky, barely minutes old. Her tiny brand new lungs filled with air and she cried out. Her wails bounced off the basement walls. She remembered it as if it were just yesterday.

**OCTOBER 31st, 1965**

_She fell to her knees in sheer pain. A scream escaped her lips as she held her stomach. It did not take Oliver long to come running down. His first instinct was to think she had done something to cause it. But before he could pin the blame on her, and demand what she had done, she looked in to his eyes and said, "Its coming. Its coming!" She winced in pain._

_Oliver froze for a moment letting her words process in his mind over and over. It's coming. His child was going to be born. Oliver began to panic, forgetting everything he knew when he saw Lana on the floor in pain. It was then he smelled it. The distinct smell coming from the liquid on the floor. It dripped down Lana's drenched bare legs and stained her dress. Her water had broken. It truly was time. _

_"Hospital." She stammered when Oliver helped her on to the bed. "Please," She grabbed his shirt and yanked him closer. Oliver was surprised by her strength. "_Please!_" she was filled with complete desperation. But Oliver couldn't answer her and before she knew it, Lana bent back letting another scream rip through the room. _

_Oliver hurried to fetch what he needed, when Lana grabbed his hand. His eyes landed in to hers. She looked so helpless, more then she did when she was tied on the gurney or laying under him. "Please, take me to a doctor." her voice was weak, almost hoarse._

_"I'm sorry, Lana. I cannot do that." He then fled the room to collect anything he would need. _

_Lana had no time to fight him for the excruciating pain ripped through her. She felt like she was about to break in two or burst, she could not tell which. She leaned against the headboard of the bed. Her hands clenched the sheets tightly around her fingers and she bit down hard to keep the screams at bay but it did not work for long. Oliver returned quickly stumbling on his own feet. His hands were shaking with nerves but when he saw Lana laying there in that state, he suddenly snapped. His confused expression turned sharp, serious and focused. He suddenly had reverted to the brilliant and capable doctor he was. He hurried to Lana's side, "Breathe, Lana, just like we practiced." He told her. _

_Lana attempted to breathe but the pain rendered her useless. _

_"Come on, keep on breathing for me." He told her and went to open her legs to see how far along she was. He frowned instantly. She wasn't dilated enough to give birth just yet. _

_A long hour passed and then eight after that, but Lana still had not given birth. Her contractions had come closer and closer together until she was finally ready to push. Oliver had been so attentive to her. Placing a moist towel on her forehead and her cheeks, easing her with encouragement and soft words, of promises of a strong, healthy child. His doorbell upstairs rang and rang. Trick or Treaters. But when they received no answer they continued on their way. _

_"Our child's going to be born soon, Lana. Just keep holding on."_

_"You son of a bitch." Lana gritted through her teeth. She was drenched in sweat and hair stuck to her cheeks, "You worthless son of a bitch!" She yelled at him but Oliver paid no mind. _

_He kept urging her to keep pushing and breathing. She could no longer take the pain. It had been hours and her body was about to collapse with exhaustion. She cursed at the child inside of her urging it to come out. Oliver ignored her angry words, blaming them on the pain and exhaustion. It had been nine long hours and she was sure to be delusional from it all. But Lana was completely sane. Her body could take more then labor pains. But the fear of facing the monster inside of her was eating her alive. _

_"Come on, Lana!" Oliver demanded, "One more push!"_

_Lana screamed in pain and fell back against the headboard in complete exhaustion when a piercing cry hit the air. Oliver pulled the child out in to the world. His face lit up as the tiny shivering body filled his hands. His child. His child had been born. And she was beautiful. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down upon his precious baby girl. Never had he seen anything as beautiful as the tiny girl before him. She was so small, so new to the world. She was filled with so much innocence and helplessness that it truly broke his heart. Lana opened her eyes long enough to see Oliver's face. She did not recognize him. _

_His eyes looked from the girl to her mother and he smiled, "Lana, our daughter, our daughter is here." _

_Lana's eyes remained on Oliver as her vision blurred and she fell in to a deep darkness. _

_Oliver took the girl and cut the umbilical cord. He checked every inch, every little finger and toe to make sure she was healthy. And she was. The girl was six pounds of pure perfection. Oliver wrapped her in a warm blanket and cradled her in his arms. He wanted to let the little girl's face sink in to his memories. He wanted to remember this moment until his very last breath. The little girl was scrunchy from the time spent safe in her mother's womb. Her head was covered with a bit soft dark hair but it was still too early to decide who she looked like. Nor had she opened her eyes. She only wailed and shivered; looking for the warmth she had become so familiar with. Oliver was lost in wonder and awe at the marvelous creation now safe in his arms. He loved her even more the he did the day before. _

_"Lana." He spoke, "She's beautiful." He looked up to Lana and frowned instantly when he saw her unconscious on the bed. "Lana?" he spoke her name but she did not stir. It was then he noticed the blood stained sheets. She had lost a lot of blood. Oliver had been so preoccupied with getting his daughter to safety that he had not paid any attention to her mother. The little girl was his main priority but now, Lana was also his priority. His daughter needed her. Oliver hurried and placed the little girl in a basket and hurried to tend to Lana. He called her name but she did not wake. Instead he headed upstairs, the newborn alone with her mother's unconscious body._

_Lana was lost between unconsciousness and reality. She felt a presence she had once felt before. It was then she heard the flutter of heavy wings and a black figure appeared by her side. Lana turned her head to find her. The angel of death, Shachath. She stood next to Lana with a serene look upon her face. She looked in to Lana's eyes, "Are you ready now?" She asked. She had visited Lana before but she was quite not ready to go yet. _

_Lana looked from the black angel to the door that Oliver had disappeared through. Her eyes then flowed across the room to the basket where her child was crying for her. Back then she still had a chance to live, a chance to escape her hell. But now, now she wasn't sure. She knew Oliver would only keep her alive long enough until their child was born. The baby growing inside her was the only thing keeping her alive. But she was born now. Oliver no longer needed her. _

_"I'm ready." She said. The angel opened her wings and leaned in closer to plant her deadly kiss. And in the distance Lana heard it, the piercing wails of her daughter crying for her. "Wait," her voice was nearly audible but the angel stopped. Lana turned to look at_ _the basket where her daughter lay. It was then something within her sparked. "No." She said looking back to the angel, "Not yet."_

_The angel backed away with a soft expression upon her face, "Is this what you really want? Again? You know what awaits you."_

_"I know." Lana answered, "But not yet…not just yet."_

_The angel smiled softly, "Then your time has not come." and she disappeared._

_It took Lana a while to restore her senses. She passed out again soon after Oliver had managed to revive her. But she remained awake just long enough to hold her newborn daughter. Lana looked down at her tiny little girl unable to comprehend the fact that she had brought an actual being to life. No, that she had brought the child of a monster to life. _

_Everything was blurry and her head spun along with the walls. She had lost a lot of blood, and Oliver was doing everything he could to keep her stable. He was worried about his daughter; the baby needed the immediate contact with her mother. To him it was important that the bond was sealed as soon as possible. But Lana was unable to aid her. So instead Oliver laid Lana's limp body against his as he lay against the headboard with their newborn daughter cradled in both their arms. Lana's arms were useless, but he helped them hold their daughter against her skin so she could feel their warmth._

_He held his little family close, finally content with life. _

**BOSTON, 1968**

Lana tore herself from the memory of her daughter's birth and the dark days that followed. She tried not to torment herself with memories of the past but they were so difficult to forget when she was constantly reminded every day of her horrors. Not to mention the heavy cuff around her ankle that dragged her back to reality whenever she drifted too far. It bruised and hardened her skin; it was an anchor weighing her down, day by day.

And Lana continued to venture from reality. She showed time and time again her disinterest in being a mother to the child of a monster. But how much longer could she ignore the cries of her child, begging for her love and her attention? How much longer could she continue to support his voice and his threats?

Because Oliver was nothing if not demanding. He pressed and he pressed, cracking her bits by bits. Forcing his sick idea of fate upon her like a diseased belief. Like a stubborn child, he would not give up. But Lana wouldn't either. She would keep fighting against "fate". Even if it was at her own pace.

Lana brushed through the pages of a book Oliver had given her. Little Noelle was fast asleep on the bed next to her. She had fallen asleep waiting on her mother's attention.

Oliver had disappeared upstairs and had yet to come down to retrieve Noelle and take her to bed. Lana wondered what was taking him. He almost never left them alone for too long. She glanced at Noelle. She lay on her side, facing Lana. Her long lashes brushed the tops of her soft porcelain cheeks, and her straight brown hair ended in soft curls. She was precious.

Lana looked from Noelle to her book, but concentrating was proving to be hard. She set the book down on her lap and lay her head against her hand. She sighed heavily and glanced again at Noelle. Detaching herself from the girl had proved harder to be then she first believed. The more she pushed away, the more the girl was forced on to her. And the thing was, Noelle loved her, despite the rejection. Deep down, Lana felt horrible.

She looked from Noelle, and landed her eyes down on her lap.

"Mmmm." Noelle groaned.

Lana's eyes instantly turned to Noelle and sat up. Noelle's fingers twitched and she scrunched up her nose. She was dreaming. No, she was having a nightmare. She let out a small cry. Lana placed her hand on her back, "Shh, shh, its okay." She said softly. It wasn't the first time Noelle had had a nightmare.

Her eyes fluttered open and she closed them again, beginning to cry.

Lana leaned in closer, rubbing her back softly, "Shh, don't cry." She tried to soothe her before Oliver came down and blamed Lana for the girl's nightmare.

"Mama!" Noelle cried.

Lana sighed and brought the child in to her arms, standing from the bed. She rubbed circles on her back in attempts to soothe her. It was then she froze and was thrown back in to another memory:

**NOVEMBER 1965.**

_"Hold her." Oliver demanded grimly as he stood before Lana with the crying child in his arms. It had been three days since the child's birth and Lana refused to hold her. _

_She shook her head; "No." the word was merely a whisper. _

_"_Hold her_." Oliver repeated. The words gritted through his teeth. He did not want to yell in front of his newborn daughter. _

_But Lana shut her eyes, ignoring his demands. _

_"Hold her and give her warmth. She needs you." Oliver reminded her as he yanked her arms open, and gently placed the baby girl in her arms. Lana had no choice, and recoiled when her little body touched her skin. She cried silently as if the baby girl was some kind of abomination she could not stand to hold, or even touch. _

_Oliver smiled softly at the girl who settled her cries once in her mother's arms. "She knows who you are, Lana." His voice was laced with adoration. He looked to Lana and grew angry that she was not looking at their child. "Look at her," he ordered, "Look at our daughter."_

_Lana ignored Oliver but he forced her to look down at the baby girl. Lana's eyes widened at the sight of her daughter. She was so small and fragile in her arms. Her skin had gone from a raw pink to a soft fair color. Her eyes were open and calm. She had her father's eyes. Lana recoiled the thought of his eyes forever watching her. _

_"Isn't she perfect?" Oliver asked her. But Lana did not answer him. She just looked down at the child she had created with a monster, and felt an intense guilt for bringing her in to the world. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. _

_"I think its time you fed her." Oliver said placing his hand on his daughter's tiny head. "She needs you so much right now."_

_And it was then Lana regretted not letting the angel take her but she knew it was for a very strong reason. She just needed to find out what that reason was._

**BOSTON, 1968**

"Mama." Noelle cried in a whisper as she buried her face in Lana's chest, and clutched her dress tightly, once again dragging Lana back to the present.

Lana patted her back, gently speaking reassuring words to her. But there was no emotion in her voice. She sat back down and cradled the girl in her arms. Noelle had settled to a calm and her eyes fought to stay open. Lana saw her struggle but did nothing to ease her fear. She wondered where Oliver was, and why he had not come down at the sounds of his child's cries. He was doing it again. Leaving Noelle with her on purpose, forcing her to be the mother she did not want to be.

Lana sighed and looked down at Noelle's face. She eased herself against the headboard and softly brushed Noelle's cheek with a finger. She studied her face for a moment, counting the soft freckles on her cheeks for the hundredth time, and watched her brows relax as she went back to sleep.

Lana sighed. No matter how hard she tried to detach herself from life, at the end of the day she found that the company of the child in her arms was far better then the loneliness that awaited her when she left. And in those moments of pure silence, she found herself craving human interaction. She had been deprived of the outside world for years now, that Lana could not help but to think of those that she had been torn from. She thought about them a lot. About Kit Walker, Grace and Sister Jude. About her friends outside of Briarcliff. She wondered how things had turned out for them. But Oliver never spoke about them. He never mentioned Briarcliff again. But Lana continued to wonder.

She looked from the cuff around her bruised ankle up to the door that led to her freedom. One day, she would walk out that door and leave everything behind.

Lana looked down at Noelle, cradled in her arms.

Everything.


	3. CH 3- Her Mother

**Heaven & Earth**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS

**Chapter 3- **Her Mother

**BOSTON, 1968**

Noelle watched with steady brown eyes as her father made lunch. His back was to her as he made his famous croque-monsieur and tomato soup. It was rainy out. The perfect time for it. The sound of cartoons emanated from the living room where the tv was left on. But Noelle paid no mind to the colorful Scooby-Doo cartoons. Instead she watched her father, quietly observing. She was very observant. She then looked out of the kitchen to the living room, where at the end she could see the hall, then back at Oliver.

Oliver was far too preoccupied with making lunch that he did not notice when Noelle slipped out of her high chair and climbed down. She hurried through the living and down the hall. The long hall was adorned with doors but the one she was looking for was the big heavy one all the way at the end. A soft smile brushed against her lips, and little Noelle hurried down the hall, completely barefoot. She had kicked off her bunny slippers when Oliver wasn't looking. Noelle disliked wearing anything on her feet.

She hurried to the door and stood on her tippy toes. Her little fingers stuck out of the sleeve of her yellow sweater as she reached for the door knob. Her little hands grasped the door knob and she attempted to turn it but it was harder then her Daddy made it look.

"Noelle."

Noelle jumped at the sound of her name and turned around to see her father standing there. Oliver crossed his arms, and lifted his brows, "Noelle." He spoke her name firmly, "What are you doing?"

Noelle looked at her father with those big brown eyes that made him melt. She pointed to the door, "I want Mama."

Oliver smiled at his little girl. He walked over and picked her up in his arms, "Mommy's sleeping right now. You don't want to wake her, do you?"

"Yes." Noelle said brightly.

Oliver chuckled and softly tapped her nose, "You can wait until I finish making lunch. How's that sound?"

Noelle shook her head, "Nooo."

"No?" Oliver asked and then noticed her barefeet, "Oh and look at that. Did you take off your slippers again?" he grabbed her little foot. Noelle shook her head again, containing back a smile. Oliver lifted a brow. "So the bunnies jumped off your feet?" He asked the three year old.

"Ahuh." She said sticking her fingers in her mouth to hide her little smile.

"Oh, no, no." Oliver said in a playful tone as he walked out of the hall, "If you don't cover your feet, a big bears gonna come and eat them up." He tickled her foot.

Noelle laughed and squirmed in his arms, "Stop, Daddy!" She giggled.

Oliver planted a big kiss on her cheek and sat her back down in her high chair, "Now, wait till Daddy is done making lunch. Then we can go see Mommy."

"I want Mama!" She said.

"I know, Lovely, I know...I do too."

xx

Down in the basement, Lana stretched the chain as far as she could, testing its strength. She didn't know why she bothered. She had tried effortlessly for a very long time, but the chains held firm. Perhaps it was the boredom that had her repeating things over and over. She wiggled her ankle, listening to the chain rattle. The skin around her ankle had become callused and bruised. She sighed heavily and sat back down. She looked at the book on the bed next to her. To Kill a Mockingbird. She must have read that book about a hundred times now to the point where she could quote an entire page with perfect memorization.

She didn't know what was worse: the boredom, the loneliness or the silence. They were all getting to her, and she didn't know how much longer she could stand it.

The door then clicked open and Lana's eyes shot to the top of the stairs. Oliver appeared through the door, a tray of food in his hands. Lana recognized the smell very well. It must have been raining out. Little Noelle peered her head from behind her father's legs. Lana's heart skipped a beat. She tried to ignore the feeling of excitement that exploded through her at the sight of the little girl.

"Mama!" Noelle called out to her.

But how could she begin to ignore her? Lana held her ground and watched as the little girl carefully made her way down the stairs.

"Careful." Oliver told the little girl.

Noelle reached the bottom of the stairs and ran to Lana, crashing against her knees. She looked up at her with glimmering brown eyes, "Hi, mama."

Lana did nothing to acknowledge her. Instead, she looked up at Oliver who walked her way with a tray in hands. "We brought you lunch." Oliver said as he set the tray on the nigh stand next to the bed.

Lana remained quiet. She watched as little Noelle tried effortless to climb on to the bed but did not bother to help her up. "Thank you." She said after a moment, knowing it was better to humor Oliver. She was not in the mood for one of his usual rants. Oliver smiled softly. Lana had been very complacent lately, perhaps she was finally beginning to accept their fate. But Oliver couldn't be too careful. Fool him once, shame on her, fool him twice…

Oliver picked Noelle up and placed her upon the bed. "I'm glad to see that you're in good spirits today."

Lana looked at him. Was he serious? Could he not see the misery on her face? Of course not, Oliver was blinded by the fun of playing "family", that he could not see or perhaps simply did not care about Lana's miserable state. He wanted to pretend she was happy with her new life. Or at least, humbled by the fact that he had let her live this long. She hadn't been the most patient or loving mother in the past years. Not to mention the fact that she refused to look him in the eyes during those nights were he found the courage to sneak down in to the basement, and climb in to bed with her. His little reversion therapy sessions continued. Scarcely but enough to render Lana emotionless and numb for days. She just prayed that he didn't impregnate her again. So far, luck had remained on her side. But luck had a very funny way of presenting itself in her life.

Noelle grabbed the book and handed it to Lana. Lana looked at it for a slight moment and took it, placing it on her lap. Noelle smiled at her mother and leaned against her, cracking the book open, "Bird." She pointed at the book.

"I'm feeling okay." Lana told Oliver, ignoring Noelle.

"Good." Oliver said and grabbed the plate from the tray.

"Mama," Noelle patted Lana's arm and pointed down at the book. "Bird, Mama, bird."

Lana looked to Ellie for a moment and then back to Oliver as he handed her the plate. "Thank you." She said. Her voice was barely audible. At first, Lana refused any food, but starving to death took too long and she had no patience for it. Why add starvation to her list of miseries? "Its raining out?" She always felt foolish attempting to make small talk with Oliver. But it was either that or an argument filled with insults. Lana tried to avoid that. She was slowly gaining back Oliver's trust. She didn't want to say or do anything that would make him think otherwise. She knew things would go easier for her if she just flowed with it.

"Yes." Oliver said and sat on the bed, grabbing Noelle so she wouldn't bug her mother while she ate. He sat her on his lap. Noelle squirmed but settled in her father's arms and watched her mother with her observant eyes.

Lana looked at Noelle for a slight moment. Those eyes that watched her so steadily, with so much curiosity. They both dazzled and dizzied her. Lana was afraid of getting too close, of allowing herself to love her. She knew it would make things that much harder when the time came. Oliver was even crazier then he was if he believed Land was going to give up and settle to his wishes of a perfect family.

"Is it good, Mama?" Noelle asked.

"Very good." Lana said, forcing a smile.

Noelle smiled brightly at her mother's response. Still, there was something so innocent about Noelle. She was an interesting little thing, very independent and assertive. She had little quirks here and there, and funny little habits. And she didn't' care much for her mother's personal bubble. She always wanted to be with Lana. No matter how cold and distant she had been. And that crushed a part deep inside of her. Noelle didn't deserve her coldness, but Lana didn't want to coddle the child. She wasn't planning on staying forever. She couldn't be the mother Noelle needed. She had no clue how to be a mother. All she knew, Oliver had forced her to do. But on her own, alone, she had no idea how to raise a child. Let alone a child like Noelle. She who reminded her of all the atrocities she had suffered. But Lana tried not to put the blame on her. She wasn't the one to blame for her misfortunes, she was just a result.

When Lana finished her lunch, Oliver placed Noelle on the bed and picked up the tray. "I'll be right back." He said and turned to Noelle, "Behave for mommy, ok?"

"Oliver," Lana spoke up, "I think it be best if you took her with you."

Oliver frowned lightly at her words. "Nonsense. She'll stay right here. With her mother." He took the tray and went up the stairs, closing the door behind him.

Lana sighed to herself. Oliver was very persistent. Lana felt a soft touch and looked down to see Noelle touching the bruises on her wrists from the bed restraints. Lana watched as Noelle's big doe eyes transformed from curiosity to concern. She took Lana's wrist in her tiny dimpled hands and looked up to Lana.

"Mama's hurt." She said. Noelle knew very well what a bruise was and how they hurt. She had gotten bruises all the time from falling too much or knocking in to things. But Lana's bruises were far from then boo-boos Noelle got from tripping in the hall. Noelle grabbed Lana's wrist and kissed her bruise softly. She then looked up at her and smiled. "All better."

Lana sat there completely astonished by Noelle's actions. This tiny little girl who she had rejected countless times, had kissed her "boo-boos" to make her feel better. She felt a tug in her heart and her eyes began to water. Lana pulled her hands away from Noelle, and looked away, trying to collect herself. She didn't want Oliver to come back and see her in tears. And there it was again, that desire to respond to her daughter, to be more present in her life, it began to rise from deep within her. Lana looked back to Noelle who had seated herself comfortably by her side and opened the book.

She was so precious. Lana couldn't deny it. Slowly, her hand lifted towards her. Noelle looked up from the book, set her eyes on Lana, and smiled. With the tip of her fingers, Lana brushed Noelle's soft cheek. Her eyes looked over the child's lovely face, true, she was a part of Oliver, but she was a part of her too. And Lana did not know how much longer she could continue avoiding her. Those moments of weakness had her doubting everything.

The basement door opened and Lana pulled her hand back. Noelle spun around and smiled at the sight of her father. Oliver walked to the bed and caressed her cheek, "Are you having a good time with mommy?"

"Yes." Noelle nodded.

"Good." Oliver said and looked to Lana. She averted her eyes.

xx

That night Lana lay in bed unable to sleep. She tossed and turned unable to get the images of Noelle kissing her bruises out of her mind. It wasn't the little girl's reaction that unsettled her. It was the fact that she had seen them in the first place. Noelle was too young to understand what was going on. She didn't know that the way they were living was wrong. But one day she would. One day she would ask Oliver why her mother was locked in the basement, why she had bruises on her ankles and wrists. Why she never left. And Lana did not want to be around to see that. She didn't want to be the one to explain it to the girl. Nor did she want to stick around and see in what sick way Oliver twisted their child's mind. She didn't know what wicked ideas he was filling her head with now. What explanations he gave to her. Oliver Thredson was not fit to be a father.

Lana felt the tears roll down the side of her cheeks and drop on to the sheets. She had told herself that she wasn't going to cry anymore. Tears weren't going to help her. She wiped the tears away and lay on her back. Her eyes stared at the ceiling; something told her she would not sleep that night.

Upstairs, Oliver was awakened suddenly by the sound of his daughter's cries. His heart stopped for a moment and the worst crossed his mind. He jumped out of bed and hurried out of his room to aid his daughter. "Noelle, what's the matter?" Oliver asked as he walked in to Noelle's room and turned on the light.

Noelle was bundled up in her crib, crying. The tears rolled down her cheeks and she cried, "Mama! I want mama!" over and over.

Oliver's heart broke at the sight of his child. She must of had another nightmare. Oliver scooped her up and secured her in his arms. "Shh, shh, daddy's here." He hated seeing her so afraid and defenseless. He never wanted anything to harm her. He would move heaven and earth just for her.

"Mama. Daddy, I want mama." Noelle cried, burying her face in his white shirt.

Oliver sighed. It broke his heart to see how much love his daughter had for her mother. And yet, Lana remained so cold and distant. But he couldn't help but to comply. He settled Noelle on his hip, and exited her room.

Lana sat up instantly when Oliver burst through the basement door with Noelle in his arms. Lana was instantly alarmed. It was late, way past Noelle's bed time. And she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Lana's motherly instincts betrayed her once again.

"She wants _you_." Oliver said walking to her and handing her the child.

Noelle turned to look at her mother and extended her little arms to her. Lana hesitated a moment before but Oliver forced the child in to her arms and she had no choice but to take her. Noelle wrapped her arms around Lana's neck and muttered, "Mama." Her little body was shaking.

"What happened to her?" Lana asked.

"She had a nightmare." Oliver explained, "I went to calm her, but she wanted you." He placed his hand on his hips and looked down for a moment. He then looked up to see Lana's reaction.

Lana looked away, rubbing Noelle's back, "There, there, little girl." She whispered to her. "Its okay…" There was something about seeing Noelle so helpless that rendered Lana so useless and left her desperate to ease her daughter's fears. She knew Noelle had to learn to live without her, she knew she couldn't allow her to get too attached. But Noelle was already attached. She already had such a strong and unconditional love for Lana that it was hard to ignore. Lana hesitated and closed her eyes before she spoke the next words, "I'm here, baby. I'm…"

Noelle's cries began to calm, and her little body stopped shaking after a moment. She continued to whimper and whine but she was slowly drifting in to a calm.

Oliver stood back in awe. He smiled softly at Lana, "You deny it, Lana, but you're so good with her. You were born to be her mother."

Lana froze at his words. She looked down at the child cradled in her arms. No, she was not meant to be her mother, for she was not the mother this child needed. She knew Noelle deserved more then she could ever possibly give her. The child in her arms had gone from an abomination growing from inside her, to something innocent and precious. Still, Lana knew she could not provide for her. She couldn't return her love. Noelle deserved better then her. She deserved better then the life they were giving her. She didn't deserve a cold and distant mother, or a monster of a father. No matter how good of a father Oliver was, he was still a monster. He was insane. They weren't good enough for Noelle. Lana knew that now. And she had come to accept it.

"No." Lana said handing Noelle back to him. Oliver was surprised by Lana's response, "No. She deserves better then me."

Oliver stopped her, "True, you could be a much better mother. But I trust that within time, you will be." he looked to her and smiled, "You're the one, Lana."

Lana looked at him, holding Noelle against her, feeling as all hope drained her.


	4. CH 4- Days Wasted

**Heaven & Earth**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own AHS

**CHAPTER 4-** Days Wasted

Her cries bounced off the basement walls. She wailed over and over, desperately reaching for her attention. But Lana remained motionless; she turned her back to the child that needed her the most. Lana felt the crushing pain deep inside her chest every time the girl called to her. Forcing herself to look away was one of the hardest things she had to do in life. Detaching herself from the girl's life was killing her from within. There was a battle raging from deep inside her, one she found herself losing day by day. And the voice inside her head was yelling, no, screaming at her. It begged to pick up the child and hold her close. It urged her to tend to the tears that would not stop falling. The mother inside of her was crying, pleading and demanding to see her child, but Lana averted her eyes, persuading the mother instinct that it was for the best. That the girl needed to learn to live without her.

"…Mama." Her little voice trembled softly. It was barely a whisper.

Lana paused at the silence that followed. Her hands clenched in to fists and slowly, she allowed herself to look. There, standing in her playpen was Noelle. Her tiny little hands on the pen, her brown doe eyes looking at her with hurt. Her rosy cheeks were stained with fallen tears and her plump lips were parted. Lana's shoulders slumped and she let out a soft breath as she looked at her daughter. The need to be with her was growing. It gnawed at her in the late hours of the night. It was like a deep craving she could not satisfy. But what Lana feared the most were the eyes that looked back at her. The eyes of Bloody Face, but that's not just what terrified her. What terrified her was the realization that she had come to adore those eyes. That she yearned to see them. That's what terrified Lana. She was starting to accept her, she who had inherited those eyes from her father; the man that had made her life an eternal hell. He who had taken everything from her.

His daughter was making her way in to Lana's heart.

Lana turned her body towards the child. The basement was quiet. She couldn't hear him upstairs and had no excuse for his absence. Slowly, she made her way to the playpen where Noelle was. Noelle looked shyly at her. She didn't understand why her mother had been ignoring her for days. Her little lips trembled and she looked down to her hands upon the top of the pen. Lana knelt down in front of her and studied her face. Oliver told her Noelle had been sick and deep down, it worried her. Lana lifted her hand, with the tip of her fingers she traced over Noelle's hand. And with one look of those brilliant brown eyes, Lana lost the battle. She had no clue how much longer she could continue the war raging from within, but as for today's battle? She had lost.

Noelle's fair skin was soft like silk. She had long, thin fingers, just like Lana. However, her hands were so tiny compared to Lana's. Lana had spent so long looking at the parts that belonged to Oliver, that she forgot to look at the ones that belonged to her. Like Noelle's smile, her hands, her nose, and her plucky little attitude. Those were the parts that belonged to Lana, the ones that were overshadowed by the presence of Oliver Thredson. Those she should treasure so dearly but instead, shied away from. She knew if she became familiar with those little things it would be that much harder to leave her when the time came.

"I'm so sorry, little girl." Lana spoke softly, "But one day, hopefully you can forgive me…"

**2 YEARS LATER  
BOSTON, 1970**

"Come on, daddy!" A four-year-old Noelle said excitedly as she led Oliver by the hand all the way down the hall. She had been eager to get down there all day. Noelle had grown much over the last few years and Oliver was extremely proud. She was a very smart girl.

Oliver chuckled, "Hold on, Noelle. Don't be impatient."

"Open! Open!" She jumped up and down as she pointed at the big heavy basement door. Oliver brought out his keys from his pocket. He inserted the key but before turning it he looked to Noelle, "What's the magic word?"

Noelle looked at him with big chocolate brown eyes and smiled brightly, pointing to the door, "Open Sesame!"

Oliver tilted his head slightly. "Close enough." He said and unlocked the door. Noelle rushed in as soon as he opened it. "Careful." Oliver called after her.

Noelle hurried down the stairs carefully. She climbed up on the bed and crawled to the figure lying under the blanket. When she saw her mother fast asleep she tilted her head and then looked at her father. Oliver walked to the foot of the bed, "Go on." He said softly.

Noelle smiled brightly and shook her, "Mommy, wake up!"

Lana slowly came to. Her daughter's precious eyes were the first thing she saw. "Ellie." She said her daughter's nickname in a sleepy voice. It was short for Noelle. But only Lana called her that.

"Wake up, its day out." Noelle said. But to Lana it made no difference if it was day out. She hadn't seen the sun in a very long time.

Lana sat up and gave Noelle a soft, small smile. She brushed a lock of her brown her behind her ear. She often couldn't believe how much Noelle had grown over the years. It seemed like just yesterday that she was a chubby little butterball struggling to crawl and now here she was, standing before her, walking and talking. And the more Lana realized how much her daughter had grown, the more she became aware of the time that had passed. So many days of her life wasted away in that basement.

"She couldn't wait to see you." Oliver said as he dug his hands in his pockets. Lana didn't bother to look at him. She tended to ignore him when their daughter was present. But it had been five years now. Five years since she arrived in his basement and never saw light again.

"How was school?" She asked Noelle. Noelle was in preschool now and Lana had to admit that she was surprised over how much Noelle was learning. She had grown up so quickly before her eyes that it was hard to believe she was ever that scrunchy helpless baby she given birth to on that night in October. Her soft brown hair was cut short above her shoulders and her bangs were straight along her forehead. She had the longest lashes and the most darling face. When she was a baby fast asleep in her arms, Lana would count the small fading freckles scattered along her nose and cheeks.

Something irked inside of Oliver. He hated it when she ignored him. But he remained quiet.

"Good." Noelle said looking down at Lana's hands and playing with her fingers, "We drew pictures."

"Yeah? What did you draw?" Lana asked. She couldn't help to admit either that over time, the little girl had grown on her. She was the only other person besides Oliver that she had any contact with. When Noelle was two she had a minor allergic reaction that freaked Lana out beyond belief. The little girl was playing on the bed and all of a sudden she fell over struggling to breathe. Lana picked her up in her arms and called for Oliver. He rushed down the stairs mortified at the scene before him but acted quickly upon it. On the other hand, Lana sat there emotionless as Oliver ripped her from her arms and took her away. She paced back and forth all night until she received the news that she was fine. But the episode kept her up all night. Lana realized she cared more for the girl then she wanted to. And over time she stopped fighting it.

"A kitty." Noelle answered.

"How are you feeling today, Lana?" Oliver asked.

But Lana ignored him again. "You need to draw me a kitty one day."

Noelle perked up, "Yeah?"

Lana nodded, "Yeah. You promise?"

"Promise." Noelle smiled.

Lana lifted her eyes to meet Oliver. His glare still sent chills down her spine and she knew she was in trouble. He hated being ignored by her; it was one of the things he couldn't stand. After so long he still longed for her attention and her approval. He was nothing if not persistent. "Noelle." He said. Noelle turned from her mother to him, "Daddy needs to talk with Mommy now, why don't you go upstairs for a little while?" Lana glared at him but looked away before he could see.

Noelle's face instantly fell, "Can't I stay? I wanna be wit Mommy." She buried herself in Lana's arms.

"Oliver, let her stay." Lana said softly.

Oliver raised a brow, "Oh, so you're speaking to me now?"

"Please." She said.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Noelle, but I need to speak with your mother. Go on, I'll be after you shortly."

Noelle pouted, "Okay." She looked at Lana with big sad eyes.

Lana forced a smile for her; "I'll see you later." She whispered to her. Noelle smiled and climbed off the bed. She stopped to give her mother one last smile before she hurried up the stairs and closed the door behind her.

After a moment Oliver turned to Lana; his hands on his hips. Lana sat silently until he spoke, "You know I hate that." When Lana didn't respond he walked to her and yanked her up to her feet, "I can't stand to be ignored. Not by you."

Lana looked in to his eyes. They burned intensely. "I'm sorry." she said softly. She knew it was better to humor him. Oliver let her go and she sat back down on the bed. He walked a few steps. His hand to his chin, pensive. All he wanted was for Lana to return his feelings; to accept their fate. But she was so stubborn and ever so fickle. She drove him wild but she kept making him want more. He always wanted more of Lana Winters. Her skin was not enough, he wanted it all. Of course he could have her any way he pleased. He had proved that over and over but he had yet to obtain what he wanted the most, more then her body, her love and understanding.

"You know, Noelle asked me why you don't live with us upstairs." He said. Lana looked down to her wrist where his mark had been left. He turned his dark eyes to her. She was watching him intently. "I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth."

"But you let her witness it." Lana spoke.

Oliver's eyes bore in to hers but she didn't back down. Instead he let his gaze fall to the ground, "I know the day will come when she realizes something is wrong. When she finds out that she's the only one whose mother lives in the basement. I want her to live a normal life, I never want her to be different."

Lana frowned lightly, "Oliver." She said bringing his attention to her, "This isn't a normal life."

Oliver pressed his lips together for a moment, "I know. I know sooner or later she'll begin to ask questions. I know she'll want to know why. And I want to avoid that." Oliver walked over to Lana but stopped himself when she cringed. He sighed, "We can all live together under this roof like a normal happy family but there's one problem."

She looked in to his eyes almost to afraid to ask, "What?" it was almost a whisper.

"You." he said, "You're my biggest problem, Lana. We've been a family for a very long time but I still cannot trust you. If I gave you the chance you would leave." Lana averted her eyes. She didn't want him to see the confusion in them. But if she had the chance, would she? Would she abandon everything including Noelle? "Lana." Oliver snapped her out of her trance.

Lana sat back down on the bed, "I wouldn't leave." She said.

Oliver raised a brow at this and walked to her, "What are you saying?"

"You heard me." She said, "I wouldn't leave."

Oliver frowned at her. "Lana, you have been treading on very thin ice with me. Don't say something you don't mean."

Lana lifted her hand from her lap and brushed her fingers along the back of his hand and down his fingers, "I said, I wouldn't leave."

The feeling of her touch sent an electric shock through him. His eyes widened slightly and when he looked at her she was looking up at him. Her expression was unreadable. But she had lied like this to him before; made him believe that she cared for him. It would pain him too much if she betrayed him again. Oliver felt his knees shake and he knelt down till it was he looking up at her. His eyes scanned her face. Lana Winters came to be so much to him. He'd be a liar if he said he would be lost without her. Knowing that she was chained in his basement left him with a peace of mind. If she were to ever leave he would lose it.

He picked up her hand and caressed it against his cheek, "Please don't lie to me." After all that time, Oliver was still searching for the love and acceptance of the mother he believed he had found in Lana. He saw how she had come to be with Noelle and he wanted that too. He often wanted it for himself, but he forced himself to clear his head and think things through. Still, the yearning remained deep within him.

Lana looked in to his eyes and let her fingers brush his skin. "I won't."

Her voice was sincere but Oliver could never tell with her. "Show me." he said being pulled in by her sweet words.

Lana parted her lips to speak when they heard Noelle's voice calling him from upstairs. Oliver sighed but smiled no less. He set Lana's hand down upon her lap still intertwined in his. "I have to go tend to our daughter now, but I'll be back later tonight."

Lana forced a smile. "Okay."

Oliver gave her hand a small squeeze and went upstairs to tend to Noelle. Lana could hear the heavy lock click behind him. She scanned the basement she had grown so tired of and felt a deep loneliness that she was beginning to dread.


End file.
